warriors_another_landfandomcom-20200214-history
To See The Stars
What Is It? 'Seeing The Stars' is a fairly new power StarClan gives to certain special kits, often being descended from honourable parents who would be respected in StarClan. These cats who are going to give birth to one of these kits are visited by StarClan, often by the last cat that had died and was also very close to them, not only telling them how to name the special kit, but this also gives them one last chance to speak to their loved one. The StarClan cat will tell them to name one of her kits 'Starkit' and will give them specific details of the kit. This kit may also have a special marking if they don't naturally stand out to avoid confusion however their patterns will be the only thing that will change and only if necessary for better identification. What Does The Ability Do? This gives the cat in question will gain the ability to summon StarClan cats, this is different to a medicine cats dream or vision in which a cat can be summoned anywhere, as long as the night sky is visible. This can be achieved by going to any space where the night sky is visible and dipping your head in greeting of whatever cat you may receive. The cat will have no control over what StarClan cat they receive with basic power, although they can speak to them like any other cat. They will appear with a starry, dark pelt that is slightly translucent and gives them bright blue eyes. They can be touched, spoken to, harmed or healed through this ability. This is only given to clan cats, or rouges, kittypets or something else StarClan will call to the clans, because it can make StarClan vulnerable and is a major trust to have this power. Clan Improtance These cats are highly valued among the clans, although they will not receive special treatment. When the first kits came, they had great privileges for example, when Starkit's (Starsight's) mother found she was going to have a special kit of StarClan, she was taken into the leaders den to kit and care for them. Later StarClan demanded they be treated normally and to remain warriors despite communicating with StarClan unless they wanted to become a medicine cat. These cats are also asked to see StarClan as a medicine cat might be, although due to a well practised cats ability to let others see StarClan, they are often asked to allow a leader or another cat who requests to see StarClan to join them on a visit. Levels Beginner - These can be done from birth, whether the cat knows it or not. * Summon a random StarClan cat * Visit the moonstone/moonpool * Tell when another cat has these powers Focused - These can be done after a small amount of training * Hint at what cat they want (StarClan may or may not listen) * Bring objects into StarClan's view * Bring kits with them (Not full grown cats or apprentices) Mastered - These are at a cats full potential * Visit StarClan with request